


A Mchanzo Christmas

by Yuki_S20



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, plz point out mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_S20/pseuds/Yuki_S20
Summary: Enjoy a short and fluffy little Mchanzo christmas oneshot!





	A Mchanzo Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any grammatical or spelling errors. I don't have anyone to beta my stuff. I tried to get them all but I'm human so I'm sure I missed some stuff. Enjoy! :)

     Hanzo watched with an amused smirk as the resident cowboy stood atop a precariously placed ladder, one foot on the top of the ladder, the other on the wall. His brows were knitted together adorably tongue peaking out of the corner of his mouth in intense concentration as he tried to maintain his balancing act. Ever so carefully he places the shining gold star upon the highest peak of the gigantic Christmas tree. Seemingly satisfied he carefully kicked off the wall and swung his foot back onto the ladder. He worked his way back down to ground level muscles rippling under the red and black flannel shirt that he was wearing that seemed to fit him just right. Once planted on the ground he turned around and his signature smile appeared on his face upon seeing Hanzo. The two had become somewhat close over the past year between missions and the occasional late night drinking session when they were plagued by nightmares. "Howdy Han didn't see ya there," he began and when he saw the bow and quiver slung over the smaller man's shoulder he asked, "Off to the trainin' room?"  
     

     "Indeed," Hanzo replied, "And you do realize that you could have asked me or Genji to assist you with the star so you would not have had to use your balancing act. Although I will admit it was quite entertaining."  
     

     McCree rubbed the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly, "Well the thought did occur but Genji was mediatin' and I didn't wanta' bother ya"   
     

     Hanzo scoffed, "I would rather you came and get me rather than you do something foolish and get hurt." Hanzo thought he saw Jesse's cheeks heat up slightly but quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light.  
     

     "Well I'll keep that in mind 'fore I do somethin' like that again." he flashed one of his signature smiles. "Hold still for a moment you have some tinsel stuck in your hair." hanzo said moving closer reaching a hand up to pluck a stray strand from behind Jesse's ear. He chanced a look at the other mans face Jesse's eyes were opened slightly wider than usual his very kissable looking lips agape slightly. Suppressing a chuckle he pulled back to give to flustered man some breathing room holding up a silver piece of tinsel.         

     "Th-thanks I, uh, got to go wrap some, uh, last minute presents. I'll see you tonight." He said hurrying away quickly towards his room. Hanzo found it quite funny and adorable how poorly Jesse was able to deal with any form of flirting, especially as someone who casually flirted with most everyone on the base. Chuckling Hanzo turned to admire the beautiful tree that stood in the corner of the room. It was a giant melting pot of cultures, every agent had their own special ornaments that they hung on the tree. Most of the time you could tell who the ornaments owner was just by looking at it, like Lucio's little golden keyboard. But there were some that were much harder to guess, such as the bronze locket that was a little bigger than a fist which one needed a key to open. He'd asked some of the others about it but no one knew who it belonged to. Apparently no one had ever seen it hung up before yet it always appeared somewhere towards the back half of the tree. Hanzo decided not to seriously pursue finding out who's it was out of respect for their privacy. Once he was finished admiring the tree Hanzo turned and made his way to the training room to get a few hours of training in before the holiday party that was being held later that night.  
     

     Hours passed, the sky grew dark, sounds of festivities grew louder in the base. All of the agents of Overwatch had gathered in the common room to celebrate. Jack and Ana sat together on the edge of the room conversing quietly with some hot chocolate. Jesse had disappeared roughly ten minutes ago into the kitchen, most likely making more hot chocolate for the younger agents. Reinhardt and Torbjorn were having an intense drinking contest. Lena, Hana, and Lucio sat around them cheering. Zenyatta was floating near one of the walls watching as his boyfriend and student, Genji, enjoyed himself as he bounced around the room talking to everyone.  
     

     "Anija you should go enjoy yourself." Genji urged his brother who had not moved from his spot leaning on the wall except to obtain a mug of Jesse's famous hot chocolate.  
     

     "I am enjoying myself perfectly fine right here." While Hanzo had started warming to everyone he still spent most of his time by himself.  
     

     "But anija maybe tonight is the night you should finally tell him. Christmas is a romantic holiday back in Japan after all." Genji pleaded. Genji wanted nothing more than to see his brother happy, especially if it was with a man that he would trust with his life in a heartbeat and best friend.  
     

     "Will you stop with such nonsense. I will not jeopardize our working relationship with such childish actions. I am going to get some fresh air now if you will excuse me." Hanzo said already walking away.  
     

     "You cannot keep this a secret forever Hanzo, it is not healthy." Genji called after him in Japanese out of respect for his privacy.  
Hanzo exited the base into the cold night air shivering slightly despite the jacket that he had grabbed on the way out. He had traded his regular outfit for something more casual, tonight he wore a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tee-shirt that his brother had bought him. He made his way over to the cliffs which were only a ten minute walk away. He reached them fairly quickly taking a seat on a ledge overlooking the water. Hanzo had always loved the ocean. Especially on nights such as tonights when the sky was clear and the moonlight was reflected off the waves shining like pure energy moving from one place to the next never stopping.

     "Howdy darlin'," suddenly came from behind him startling Hanzo, though he would never admit it. He whirled around and came face to face with none other than Jesse    McCree. "Sorry I didn' mean to sare ya." Jesse chuckled, sheepishly rubbing his flesh hand on the back of his neck, taking a step back to put a little distance between them.

     "My apologies I was lost in thought. What is it you require?" Hanzo asked regaining his composure.

     "Oh, uh, nothin' really just you left the party 'bout forty-five minutes ago and I got a little worried so I asked Genji where you were. Not that I don't think you can handle yourself or anythin'!" he added on quickly. "Jus' wanted ta check on ya is all."

     Hanzo thanked the cold which hid the red which colored his cheeks. "You're concern is unnecessary." he said almost coldly, "but the thought is appreciated," he added quietly as he resumed his seat on the cliff.

     After a brief moment McCree joined him,"what are ya doin' out here anyways?" he asked hesitantly.

     Hanzo paused for a moment as if debating answering,"I have always loved the ocean." he began. "It was always visible from my room in Hanamura. I used to watch it while I sorted out my thoughts or simply needed a break from everything." They were quiet for a moment and Hanzo began to worry that he had said to much.

     He was about to apologise when Jesse began,"I'd never seen the ocean the ocean before my Blackwatch days." Hanzo listened quietly very much intrigued since Jesse rarely talked about his time in Blackwatch or Deadlock, "First time I saw it I was on a mission. Got so distracted by how beautiful it was that I almost took a chunk of concrete to the head. Reyes lectured me for a solid two hours after that." he finished chuckling fondly.

     "It is not as beautiful as you," Hanzo thought.

     "What?" Jesse asked head suddenly whipping around to look at Hanzo, eyes wide.

     "What?" Hanzo questioned praying that he had not said that out loud.

     "Nothin' just thought you said somethin'. I must have been mistaken," he said, "there's no way you said what I thought I heard". They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, the only sound came from the crashing of the waves.

     Hanzo steeled himself debating all the pros and cons of actually saying what he wanted to say. He subtly looked over at the gorgeous man sitting beside him and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly to calm himself. He looked back at the sea before saying ever so quietly, "I said that you are far more beautiful than the ocean."  
Jesse looked over a him eyes wide mouth agape for a moment as Hanzo held a silent breath. He chuckled, "Now I know I miss heard ya."

     "What makes you say that cowman?" Hanzo asked trying to keep his voice level.

     "Well there's no way someone as handsome an' smart an' amazin' as you would be interested in some ol' cowboy like me." Jesse replied looking away from Hanzo.

      Hanzo hesitantly placed his hand on Jesse's cheek and gently made him look at him gaining some courage when Jesse did not resist his touch, "You do not give yourself nearly enough credit Jesse," Hanzo began sweetly. "You are caring, dedicated, loyal, hardworking, talented, and so much more. I would have to be crazy not to be interested in someone like you." Hanzo pauseed taking in the way the moonlight highlighted Jesse's beautifully red face trying to commit it to memory in case he never got to see it again after he said what he had wanted to say since the beginning. "Jesse," he started, "would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" Jesse's eyes widened once more face in utter disbelief.

     Then the brightest smile Hanzo had ever seen broke onto his face, "I would love nothin' more than that, Hanzo." Hanzo returned the smile as all of his worries seemed to be carried away on the waves crashing beneath them. They sat together hands intertwined for what seemed like a lifetime enjoying the moment before Jesse finally said, "As much as I love this we should probably head back now 'fore people get worried. That and it's mighty cold out." he finished shivering slightly.

     "You are right," Hanzo said getting up. Together they walked back to the party wondering how they would explain their absence.

~Later That Night~

     Jack and Ana looked down on the pair fast asleep on the couch in each other's arms. "I told you Jesse had a thing for Hanzo." Ana said smugly. Sighing Jack pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and handed it to Ana. She took it and placed it in her pocket saying quietly as she walked away, "A mother's intuition is never wrong."

     Jack looked back at Jesse seeing the grin on his face, "Well at least he's happy." He placed a blanket over the pair before returning to his room for the night.


End file.
